Disabled vehicles on highways, local and/or inner city streets may cause traffic jams, as well as blocking a shoulder or a portion of the roadway depending upon the location of the disabled vehicle. In order to provide an indication to other motorists who may be traveling towards the disabled vehicle, it is desirable to provide some sort of indication means that would effectively notify the oncoming motorists that the vehicle is disabled. This is particularly important in nighttime or other operating conditions when visibility is limited.
One typical means for notifying oncoming motorists that a vehicle is disabled is the use of flares. In addition, when a vehicle is disabled and depending upon the time of day and/or weather conditions, the operator may desire a flashlight for use during repair to the vehicle. For example, an operator changing a tire at nighttime will require the use of flashlight.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a portable device for use in the vehicle which provides the dual functions of a light source as well as a signaling device for other motorists, highway patrolmen, truck drivers and tow truck drivers.